Agent 2996
Agent 2996 is a former SPARTAN-III Gamma trainee and is now a member of HPA, a top-secret ONI assassination program. Early life Agent 2996 was born in the year 2538. Both of his parents were members of the United Rebel Front,and one day ONI came in and killed them during a sting operation against rebel forces. Understanding that his body was perfect for augmentation,ONI kidnapped him and placed him in the SPARTAN-III Program. A year into training, he was transferred to the HPA,a top-secret program to create the perfect assassins to kill corrupt UNSC officials and Covenant and Rebel leadership. Training As with all HPA trainees, Agent 2996 was immediately subjected to three months of torturous, never-ceasing indoctrination designed to completely break him down. Like just about every other trainee, he forgot everything he had ever known his entire life, including his name, under the constant stress. Emerging shaken and broken from the process, the trainees were quickly put through day after day of strenuous exercises. During this first year in the HPA, 2996 renamed himself Xavier, liking the way it felt in his mouth. As the training became more and more dangerous, Xavier found that he enjoyed the thrill of combat and became almost addicted to violence and warfare. He was classified by another trainee, Agent 2994, as a "psycho" after he nearly killed two fellow trainees who disturbed him as he read a book on World War II. Xavier soon gained a reputation as one of the strongest HPA agents in the program. He particularly enjoyed CQB fighting, and was delighted when the trainees began attacking Covenant convoys. Although he never placed amongst the top three, Xavier was ranked within the top ten(6) on the leaderboards the instructors used to keep their trainees competitive. Missions Mission 1A Mission 2A Personality Xavier is a very shy person,although he will talk if spoken to by his superiors or another Agent. He is very violent. Once,when he was in the mess hall,2 other Agents were arguing about something. Xavier was engrossed in his book about WWII,but got bothered by the constant yelling. He marked his page,set the book down,and grabbed the 2 Agents,and almost beat them to death. 6 ONI operatives with stun rods were needed or else the other Agents wouldve received fatal cerebral hemorrhaging. He is sometimes very sarcastic,and he once thought about asking a civilian out on an undercover mission,but when he saw his target leaving,he had to kill her,as she was blocking the door. He successfully killed him,but for the first time in his life felt remorse for his actions. Many people,mainly because of his height and strength,think he is dumb. Agent 2994 himself thought he was a "dumb psycho",but it is mainly because of his actions when he beat up the other Agents. He is actually quite intelligent,often solving problems other Agents couldn't. He is also constantly reading,and when bothered he becomes either very impatient or vicious,as noted above. Reactions toward others Xavier is usually partial towards others,unless they bother him or insult him. He once got in a major altercation with Agent 2994 after he found out he called him dumb. He happened to be on the Point of No Return, along with 2994 right after they had finished training and were about to be assigned their first mission. He went to his quarters and grabbed 2994 by the throat,and then threw him against the wall. 2994 unholstered his M6D and shot him in the arm,but Xavier had so much adrenaline in him it hardly stopped him. He knocked the weapon from 2994's hands and beat his head against the wall, causing a minor skull fracture. 2994 broke free and the brawl worsened until security personnel subdued both agents. The two of them dealt extreme damage to each other and were in the med bay for two weeks. Loyalties Xavier is completely loyal to ONI and some other Agents,particularly Agent 2995. He has a small crush on her, because she is the best agent in the program. He once questioned aloud the fact of his loyalties towards ONI on a mission where he killed someone he wanted to ask out,but this might have accidently sparked a rebellion by some of the other Agents,resulting in their deaths at the hands of 2994.